1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated structure for bi-directional optical transmission and a method for manufacturing such a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hybrid structures for bi-directional optical fiber transmission are known in the art which employ, for example, an optical fiber arrangement wherein electromagnetic radiation of a first wavelength is transmitted in one direction within the optical fiber arrangement, and electromagnetic radiation of a different wavelength is transmitted in the opposite direction. Such hybrid structures require a transmission element, a receiver element, and a passive optical component, such as a wavelength selecting component, at each of the link ends. Construction of such an arrangement in hybrid form, that is, by combining a number of discrete components, is highly work-intensive and expensive, making such hybrid structures unsuitable for subscriber terminals wherein the size, stability and cost factors are determinative.